some happily ever afters
by my insides are blue
Summary: After all, everyone has their happily ever afters, don't they? - NextGen drabble collection - Various NextGen pairings - iv. James/Rose - currently taking requests!
1. TeddyVictoire

**some happily ever afters**

**_A/N: Hello! As you may not know, this is my first ever drabble collection. This will consist of purely NextGen pairings, including incest, cousincest, (fem)slash, whatever. I'll try and keep the drabbles to 100-250 words. More importantly, I've also decided to take requests! So, if you have any NextGen pairing or character that you'd want to read, feel free to tell me! And lastly, enjoy and leave a review!_**

* * *

**Pairing: Teddy/Victoire**

He had always been brave and courageous. So, why was his courage failing him now?

He had thought asking her father's permission would be scary. It was, but this was even more nerve-racking. A lot of doubts and scruples clouded his mind, but he shouldn't have bothered at all.

Meaning every word, he said, "Victoire Weasley, you are the most beautiful and amazing girl I know. I love you more than anyone in this world. I've loved you since childhood, and I promise to love you for every single moment of our lives. Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"

And one word from her lips had removed every other worry from his mind. Later, he laughed at himself for thinking that this would be scarier than asking for Bill's permission.


	2. DominiqueLorcan

**Pairing: ****Dominique/Lorcan**

_**Written with the prompts of Jan 29th from NGF.  
**_

**confession**; **empty, chasing dreams, fall apart**

_in real life it doesn't always work out / people fall in love / and then they fall out_ - _In Real Life_, Demi Lovato

* * *

It all starts with one lie; from one lie to thousands of lies. The lies are so frequent and continuous that even she starts to believe they were true.

But they aren't true. And she couldn't live without confessing. For her own selfish sake, she makes the confession short. "I can't… I don't love you, Lorcan." She consoles herself by saying that everybody falls out of love one day. It was no reason to feel guilty, but to this day, she never got to know how much it hurt him.

After that confession, everything seems to fall apart for him. The always cheerful and optimistic Lorcan becomes empty and numb. Chasing dreams and hopes are trivial to him now.

But one night, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, he dares to look back. And he thinks that whatever happened, maybe it was for the best, after all.


	3. DominiqueTeddy

**some happily ever afters  
**

**Pairing: DominiqueTeddy **

**Requested by Zipac.  
**

* * *

He used to stare at her and observe how different they were.

She was the one with deep brown hair which fell in curls to her shoulders, as opposed to a certain one with straight, waist-length blonde hair.

She was the one who loved to fly around with her broomstick all day, as opposed to another who could not sit on a broom properly.

She was the one who would smile and deal with adversity, as opposed to another who would lose patience and throw a tantrum.

She was the one who had actually stolen his heart. But it was rather unlike another who only made him think that _she_ had stolen his heart, don't you think?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is more of a DomniqueTeddyVictoire rather than a DomTeddy, but I'm a TeddyVictoire shipper, so I couldn't help it! **

**I wrote this is less than an hour, and I don't think it's that good actually. The person who requested this does not have any account on the site, so I couldn't contact him/her and I don't know if he/she will see this, but I hope they like it!  
**


	4. JamesRose

**some happily ever afters  
**

**Pairing: James/Rose**

* * *

They were always so different.

He was the rebellious and mischievous prankster. She was the studious and intelligent student. They never realized when or how it happened. But it did, and they fell in love.

Meeting secretly at the dead of night, and making out in empty classrooms and broom cupboards; always trying to find each other alone; everyday looking for an excuse to meet each other: it was all a secret.

As time passed, they realized how he brought out the rebel in her and she brought out the best in him.

In a way, they were made for each other. As they say, opposites do attract.

* * *

**Please, I would be so grateful if you reviewed!**


End file.
